Gravity
by Mata Ara
Summary: Misi khusus mengantarkannya ke sebuah kota kecil di Washington
1. Chapter 1

_Ehehe. Sebelumnya saya mau jelaskan bahwa saya bukan penggemar Twilight, baik film ataupun bukunya, jadi maaf kalau misalkan ada kesalahan-kesalahan informasi menyangkut Twilight di fanfic ini. Saya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membaca wiki mereka. Oh ya, di sini Hermione dkk sudah berumur 19an kendati dalam cerita ini saya menggunakan tahun 2008. Tambahan juga, timeline post-war untuk HP dan timeline Breaking Dawn untuk Twilight. So, YES! Edward-Bella is planning for their wedding._

 **Gravity**

 **Standard disclaimers applied. I own nothing.**

 _Damnit_!

Pink keparat!

Wanita tua sialan!

Hermione membiarkan dirinya menggerutu di sepanjang koridor lantai satu Kementrian. Di tangannya terdapat selembar perkamen bewarna kecoklatan dengan simbol Kementrian sebagai kepala surat serta tanda tangan Kingsley di bagian bawah sebelah kiri. Di atas perkamen itu tercantum;

 _Surat Mutasi_

Surat mutasi, demi Godric!

Ia yang seorang pahlawan perang, satu dari Trio Gryffindor yang menendang bokong si muka ular itu sampai enyah dari dunia ini, dimutasi. M. U. T. A. S. I. Garis bawahi, pertebal, dan kalau perlu perbanyak lalu sebarkan ke seluruh penjuru dunia sihir agar mereka tahu bahwa Hermione Granger tengah marah besar. Bagaimana ia tidak marah? Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan apa-apa padanya kecuali dua puluh menit yang lalu saat Kingsley menyuruhnya untuk ke kantor Menteri Sihir dan, _voila!_ , menyerahkan surat mutasi tepat di bawah hidungnya. Kingsley, masih dengan menandatangani beberapa perkamen di atas mejanya, mengatakan dengan santai bahwa kepindahan Hermione ke Amerika telah diurus dan ia dipersilahkan untuk pindah hari itu juga.

Hari. Itu. Juga.

Sinting!

Menurut pengakuan Kingsley, segalanya bermula dari _chit-chat_ Dolores Umbridge ( _oh yes, that devil is still at Ministry and pretend like she owns all the world!)_ dengan Menteri Sihir Amerika. Pria tua berjanggung abu-abu panjang hingga lutut yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin tertinggi dunia sihir Amerika itu curhat soal negaranya yang pusing tujuh keliling menghadapi serangan dari makhluk asing yang belum terindentifikasi oleh Kementrian. Sementara di satu sisi, Kementrian mulai goyah berkat adanya isu pergantian kursi pemerintah. Mereka, masyarakat sihir Amerika, ternyata lebih tertarik membahas soal politik ketimbang memikirkan soal bahaya dari makhluk _unidentified_ yang mengancam keselamatan mereka. _No wonders_ , Hermione pikir. Menteri Sihir Amerika, Paul McCartney, yang tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membahayakan keselamatan masyarakat sihirnyq yang cenderung individualis lantas membentuk tim khusus untuk penelitian makhluk _unidentifiedI_ itu. Tapi mereka akhirnya mencapai kata buntu setelah dua setengah bulan terombang-ambing di lautan ketidak-tahuan. Paul kemudian curhat pada Dolores Umbrige.

Masalah berlanjut ketika Dolores Umbrige merasa prihatin (yang Hermione yakini sebagai akting belaka, ha!) dan lantas menawarkan bantuan. Wanita bermuka kodok mau disembelih itu berdalih bahwa ini demi persahabatan antara Amerika dan Inggris. Sedetik setelah Paul menyatakan persetujuannya, Dolores langsung menghubungi Kingsley. Puncak masalahnya adalah ketika Dolores memutuskan secara sepihak bawah Hermione Granger yang akan menjadi perwakilan Inggris dengan menimbang kejeniusan gadis itu. Hermione Granger yang mampu menjaga agar si Anak-Yang-Tidak-Kapok-Kena-Avada-Kedavra itu tetap bernapas sampai detik ini didaulat mampu membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah dihadapi Amerika.

Bagi Hermione tidak masalah soal saling membantu satu sama lain. Yang menjadi masalah adalah,

Satu, Kementrian tidak berdiskusi perihal masalah ini dengannya dan langsung mengambil keputusan sepihak, yang mana hal itu berarti mereka tidak mempedulikan hak-hak asasi Hermione. Dan Hermione sangat menentang segala tindakan yang berujung pada pengabaian hak-hak asasi— _see_ , ia masih bekerja keras untuk proyek S.P.E.W miliknya.

Dua, ia dipaksa untuk keluar dari Inggris hari itu juga. Hermione tidak dianjurkan untuk mempersiapkan apa-apa selain mental, karena menurut pengakuan Kingsley segala keperluan Hermione telah diatur oleh Kementrian Sihir Amerika.

Tiga, _Demi janggut Merlin_ _Hermione paling benci alasan yang satu ini_ ; ia akan bekerja sama dengan Draco Malfoy.

 _Bloody perfect!_

" _Good evening, sunshine_."

Kesadaran Hermione kembali pada realita. Dihadapannya sekarang berdiri makhluk setengah berotak yang tidak punya tata krama kendati dia mengaku sebagai yang termurni. Draco Malfoy, berdiri di ujung koridor dengan gaya khasnya—kedua tangan berada di saku celana dan seringai di wajah—menatap Hermione dengan alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi, maniakal.

Hermione memberinya pandangan datar. " _Don't you sunshine me_ ," salaknya.

"Tck tck," ia berdecak. "Melihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat ini, aku yakin kau sudah menerima surat itu. Hm? Bagaimana menurutmu soal rencana ini? _Sounds cool, huh_? Membantu bangsa lain di saat bangsamu sendiri sedang krisis usai perang. Sangat menyentuh."

" _Shut up your fucking mouth, Malfoy."_

" _Language, baby."_ Dia lantas berjalan mendekat kurang dari tiga langkah tepat dihadapan Hermione. "Aku menyarankan agar kau segera memberitahu Potter dan Weasley. Portkey akan diaktifkan lima belas menit lagi."

" _WHAT_? Tapi aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa!"

"Kurasa itu tidak penting. Kingsley memberitahuku bahwa mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya, termasuk pakaian dalammu. _Kinda curios about the tastes of the American, are you?"_

Hermione memutar bola matanya, bosan atas sikap mesum dari si pirang. Alih-alih, ia berjalan ke arah spot apparate dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Malfoy yang berjalan mengikutinya. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke rumah, menjemput Crookshank dan memberi tahu Harry serta _the Weasleys_ mengenai rencana Kementrian. Ia tidak tahu apa tanggapan mereka nantinya, atau reaksi mereka begitu mengetahui bahwa Hermione sudah menyebrangi benua untuk (mengutip kata Umridge) misi persahabatan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit dan ia yakin bahwa mereka sudah nyaman berada di atas tempat tidur.

Mencapai spot untuk berapparate, Hermione berbalik untuk menatap Malfoy. "Aku tidak akan lama," katanya. "Hanya menjemput Crookshank dan meninggalkan surat untuk Harry dan Ron. Aku akan kembali dalam waktu sepuluh menit."

Sebelum Malfoy mengatakan apapun, Hermione berputar di tempatnya dan menghilang dengan suara _plop_ pelan.

 _ *****MATA ARA*****_

 _Dear Harry_

 _Aku mendapatkan misi khusus dari_ _si muka kodok_ _Kingsley. Malam ini juga aku akan ke Amerika dan menetap di sana dalam kurun waktu yang belum ditentukan. Kau bisa bertanya pada Kingsley soal misiku pada makan malam berikutnya di Burrow, dan PASTIKAN bahwa kau bisa membujuknya untuk menarikku dari Amerika. Aku benci berada jauh dari rumah._

 _Aku membawa Crookshank, dan kunci apartemenku kutinggalkan pada penjaga gedung untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu dari dalam apartemenku, atau kalau kau sedang bertengkar dengan Ginny dan butuh tempat tidur._

 _Titip salamku untuk Ron, Ginny, Molly, dan Weasley yang lain. Setelah aku sampai di Amerika aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi._

 _Oh, omong-omong, aku akan bekerja sama dengan Malfoy._

 _With love,_

 _Hermione_

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Can I ask something?"_

Hermione menoleh dari kesibukannya membaca buku favoritnya; A Hogwarts History. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Kalau aku jawab ' _no_ ' apakah kau akan mendengarkan?"

Malfoy hanya terkekeh sebagai jawabannya.

"Sudah kuduga. _Make it quickly."_

" _You know me so well, sunshine."_

" _Just ask, Malfoy."_ Hermione menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan sabar.

"Kenapa kau setuju untuk ikut membantu?" tanya Malfoy. Dia sekarang sudah dalam kondisi serius—yang sebenarnya jarang sekali terjadi.

Hermione hanya bisa mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia pikir Malfoy akan menanyakan sesuatu yang penting, mungkin yang berhubungan dengan misi mereka. Oh well, pertanyaan barusan juga berhubungan dengan misi, tapi bukan _jenis_ yang seperti ini. Ini jenis pertanyaan yang biasa dilontarkan penyihir berumur tujuh tahun.

"Apa kau pikir aku dalam kondisi yang bisa mengatakan, ' _tidak'_?"

Malfoy mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. _Maybe, yes. Maybe, no_?"

" _Look, Malfoy—"_

" _No,"_ potong Malfoy. " _You look me_. Aku mengenalmu, Granger. Aku melihatmu selama tujuh tahun dan walaupun tidak seperti Potter dan Weasley yang mungkin lebih tahu selera pakaian dalammu (" _Pervert_!"), _but I do know you_. Kau bukan tipe orang yang akan tunduk pada perintah seseorang terutama ketika kau _memang_ tidak suka akan hal itu. Jadi, kenapa kau setuju untuk ikut membantu sementara kau sangat tidak suka ide ini?"

Untuk sesaat Hermione hanya bisa terdiam menatap pemuda itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Malfoy bisa mengetahui prinsipnya akan sesuatu; _I do what I want_. Kondisi hubungan mereka yang sangat buruk selama di Hogwarts tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk saling mengenal sifat atau kepribadian masing-masing. Tapi Malfoy memberitahunya bahwa dia _mengerti_ Hermione.

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Aku ingin, _ingin sekali_ menolak misi ini," jawabnya dengan intonasi pelan. "Tapi aku _memang_ tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa membuatku mengatakan tidak. Aku serius!" salaknya begitu Malfoy menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membantah. "Kingsley memaksaku. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu aku bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah tapi Kingsley memintaku untuk menemuinya. Dia lalu menyerahkan surat mutasi. Surat mutasi, Malfoy, dan tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk membantah, dia langsung menyuruhku untuk keluar dari Inggris. _See_? Aku tidak dalam kondisi yang bisa mengatakan 'tidak' atau apapun."

"Wow," reaksi Malfoy. " _Seems like Umbrige really hates you_."

Hermione menghela napas panjang. " _Indeed_." Ia lalu menoleh menatap pemuda itu. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa setuju untuk bergabung?"

"Oh, jawaban yang sederhana. Aku tidak ingin pernikahanku dengan Astoria dilaksanakan," jawabanya santai.

" _Pardon_? Kau bilang menikah?"

"Uh-huh. Ayahku ingin mengembalikan nama klan Malfoy. Menurutnya, menikah adalah jalan terbaik. Ibuku, _well_ , kau bisa bilang dia sudah terlalu sering menonton tayangan tv muggle yang ada anak-anak kecil itu lalu suatu hari dia memaksaku untuk memberikannya cucu. Dan kau bisa menebak bahwa aku tidak ingin menikah di usia semuda ini. Lalu aku, err… sedikit memberikan _hadiah_ untuk Umbridge dan, _walla!_ , surat penugasan datang ke rumahku tadi pagi dan orangtuaku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkanku menunaikan tugas negara. Tamat." Malfoy mengakhir ceritanya dengan meletakkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja kopi.

Di sampingnya, Hermione mendengus sinis. "Tipikal."

Lima belas menit berikutnya mereka habiskan dalam diam. Keduanya sudah berada di Amerika, tepatnya di kantor Menteri Sihir Amerika, sedang menunggu waktu untuk dikirimkan ke pos masing-masing. Malfoy diajukan untuk menempati New York (sesuatu yang Hermione yakini sudah diatur dengan iming-iming _hadiah_ dari pemuda itu untuk si muka kodok), sedangkan Hermione harus rela melalang buana ke Washington D.C.

Bukannya ia benci Washington atau apa. Yang paling ia benci adalah jika harus berada di tempat yang belum begitu dikenalnya, terutama berada di lingkup yang jelas-jelas—

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Malfoy tiba-tiba.

" _What, curios, Malfoy?"_

" _You wish."_

Hermione tertawa. "Hanya hal kecil. Aku hanya berpikir soal bagaimana aku akan menjalani hidup di tempat ini. Aku benci ketika ada orang yang mengomentari aksenku. _And you know what I mean. Americans."_

Tepat saat itu pintu ruangan terbuka dari luar. Seorang pria tua berjanggut abu-abu panjang hingga lutut, Paul McCartney si Menteri Sihir Amerika masuk ditemani tiga orang laki-laki berjubah krem. Ketiga-tiganya menyunggingkan senyum pada dua tamu dari Inggris.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," ujar Paul. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, ku perkenalkan kalian pada partner kerja kalian selama di Amerika. Jonas Barnes, Charles King, dan Alan Warner."

Seorang pria yang kelihatan berada di rentang umur 30an, Charles King, tersenyum lebar. "Inggris memang hebat. Remaja seperti kalian bahkan sudah menerima misi seperti ini. Ku tebak, umur kalian tidak lebih dari 20?"

"Aku lebih memilih misi ini dibandingkan harus kembali ke masa sebelum perang kedua," jawab Malfoy.

Sedangkan Hermione menjawab, "aku berusia dua puluh awal September ini."

Pria lainnya yang diperkenalkan sebagai Alan Warner tiba-tiba menepuk kedua tangannya dengan antusias. " _Wow. You are so… English."_

" _Well_ ," ujar Hermione. Ia bertukar pandangan dengan Malfoy yang menyeringai lebar.

" _We are."_

Tidak lama kemudian Hermione, Malfoy, dan tiga pria itu sudah duduk di perpustakaan yang berada di lantai empat. Sebelumnya menteri Sihir telah mengatakan bahwa perapian akan siap pada pukul tujuh pagi dan akan mengantarkan langsung Hermione dan Malfoy ke kantor gubernur New York dan Washington untuk selanjutnya menandatangi beberapa berkas yang bisa diperlukan sebagai pelengkap status kependudukan mereka di Amerika secara legal (Draco mendengus keras sekali saat itu). Jadi untuk sementara keduanya memutuskan untuk berdiskusi dengan tim research dan mencari tahu seberapa jauh perkembangan yang sudah Kementrian dapatkan.

"Jalan buntu," kata Charles King—Hermione harus menahan diri untuk tidak terbatuk setiap kali mengingat namanya. _Raja Charles, huh? Charles bahkan belum menjadi seorang raja._

"Tiga minggu pertama kami mendapatkan apa-apa yang saat itu dibutuhkan," sambung Jonas Barnes. Dia menyerahkan setumpuk perkamen tepat ke hadapan Hermione dan Malfoy yang mengernyit. "Hanya ini yang bisa kami dapatkan sejauh ini. Total jumlah korban 9 orang, 3 muggle, sisanya penyihir, dan semakin bertambah sampai saat ini. Mereka semua punya identifikasi yang sama; luka di tubuh."

"Werewolf?" tanya Hermione.

"Tadinya kami pikir begitu. Tapi setelah diteliti luka mereka lebih kecil dibandingkan luka yang disebabkan gigitan werewolf. Jadi, werewolf dicoret dari daftar."

Hermione menunduk untuk memandangi catatan-catatan di atas perkamen. Banyak coretan di sana-sini dan ia melihat sebuah potret sihir yang menampilkan kondisi seorang korban. Status korban pun beragam. Korban penyihir bisa bertahan hidup dengan luka di berbagai tempat di tubuh, sedangkan muggle tidak seorangpun yang mampu bertahan.

"Kami menduga itu karena sihir," ujar Charles seperti menjawab pertanyaan non-verbal Hermione. "Penyihir bisa bertahan dari serangan itu karena sihir yang ada dalam tubuh kita."

Untuk yang satu itu Hermione setuju. Penyihir memang memiliki semacam kemampuan khusus untuk bertahan hidup dan panjang umur—dengan mengesampingkan segala macam ramuan dan mantra untuk memperpanjang hidup. Lihat Dumbledore.

"Dan tempat penyerangan?" tanya Malfoy.

"Beragam," jawab Charles lagi. "Dua penyerangan terjadi di Louisiana, empat di , sisanya terpencar di Seattle, . Hipotesa sementara bahwa makhluk ini memilih tempat yang, katakanlah, yang tidak masuk dalam lingkaran A oleh Kementrian."

" _And you choose New York_ ," sindir Hermione pada Malfoy.

" _Obviouslyy_. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau misalkan makhluk itu tiba-tiba berkeliaran di Liberty, kan?"

Hermione mendengus sinis. Tapi sebelum Hermione memberikan bantahannya, Alan Warner menyela dan berbicara untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oh, tidak, tidak," suaranya melengking tinggi, seperti suara milik anak yang belum akil baliq. "Kalian ditempatkan di New York dan Washington agar lebih dekat dengan Kementrian. Khusus Hermione, kami mendapat instruksi khusus agar kau ditempatkan di tempat yang sedikit lebih sunyi dari New York. Jadi kami memilih Forks untukmu."


	3. Chapter 3

Forks.

Begitu mengetahui destinasi misinya, Hermione langsung mencari tahu soal kota yang satu itu. Resepsionis di Atrium mengatakan bahwa Forks adalah kota hujan dan Hermione akan menyukai suasana tenang di sana. Gadis ini pikir mungkin benar ia akan menyukai Forks. Mengingat curah hujan di Inggris yang cukup tinggi setiap tahunnya, jadi ia mungkin tidak akan menemui masalah dengan perbedaan cuaca.

Pukul tujuh pagi lewat dua menit. Dua menit yang lalu ia mendarat di ruangan kantor Gubernur Washington. Pria paruh baya tambun dengan senyum ramah menyambutnya. Joshua Cardwell, dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dalam semenit berbicara Hermione sudah bisa merasakan kenapa publik Washington memilih Joshua sebagai pemimpin mereka. Dia ramah.

Dan sekarang, dengan diiringi dua mobil sebagai bagian dari protokol keamanan, Hermione duduk nyaman di jaguar perak. Di sebelahnya Joshua memeriksa beberapa berkas yang sudah Hermione tandatangani.

"Maaf membuatmu harus melakukan hal ini, miss Granger," kata Joshua. "Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kami hadapi, dan kalau Z One sudah meminta bantuan pada negara lain itu berarti sudah status gawat darurat."

Z One adalah sebutan untuk Menteri Sihir, sedangkan A One untuk Presiden. _Opposite_. Dan itu adalah prosedur keamanan, kata Joshua.

" _It doesn't matter,_ Mr. Cardwell. Dan tidak usah cemas, kami akan segera mengungkap apa yang sedang terjadi."

Dalam waktu satu jam, iring-iringan mobil gubernur sudah memasuki kawasan Forks. Di luar sedang hujan lebat kendati sebenarnya Amerika sedang memasuki pra musim panas. Tidak lama mobil berdecit pelan dan berhenti sempurna di depan kantor polisi. Hermione mengernyit melihatn palang besar yang tergantung di dinding kantor kecil itu.

" _The police office?"_

" _Ah, yes._ Kau tidak mungkin berpikir bahwa kami akan membiarkan kalian sendirian, _no?_ " ia mengedipkan matanya main-main. "Kami akan menyerahkanmu pada orang yang paling bisa dipercaya di kota ini. Keselamatanmu adalah tanggung jawab kami, Miss Granger."

Hermione hanya mengangguk kemudian membuka sabuk pengamannya dan turun mengikuti Joshua. Kantor masih terlihat sangat lengang mengingat aktifitas biasanya dimulai saat pukul delapan pagi. Tapi di serambi kantor sudah berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai seragam _Chief,_ tapi bagi penglihatan Hermione gerak-gerik pria itu sedikit kaku untuk jadi seorang _Chief_.

"Charlie," sapa Joshua.

"Mr. Cardwell," balas si Charlie.

Joshua kemudian menggiring Hermione agar bisa berdiri tepat dihadapan Charlie. "Kuperkenalkan padamu, Hermione Granger. Miss Granger akan tinggal di kotamu dalam batas waktu yang belum ditentukan dan dia berada dalam perlindungan level A. Aku mengharapkan kerjasamamu dengan baik."

Hermione yang berdiri di tempatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Sejak tiba di Amerika tengah malam tadi ia dan Malfoy sudah dijelaskan mengenai tetek bengek prosedur keamanan yang ditawarkan ole pemerintah Amerika. Hermione menolak dengan tegas. Gadis ini mengatakan bahwa ia cukup mampu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Namun Malfoy yang menyukai segala atensi setuju untuk melakukannya. Dan sayangnya, pemerintah Amerika tidak menerima _order_ setengah-setengah.

Lanjut Joshua, "dan Hermione, _this is Charlie Swan, the Chief_. Jika butuh sesuatu kau bisa langsung menghubunginya."

Hermione mengangguk lalu membalas jabatan tangan yang diulurkan pria paruh baya itu.

Joshua tidak lama berada di Forks. Charlie dan dia menemani Hermione melihat rumah barunya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor polisi lalu langsung pergi dengan alasan tugas negara memanggil.

"Kau suka?" tanya Charlie setelah Joshua pergi lima belas menit yang lalu dan dia masih menemani Hermione yang melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar rumah.

"Ya. Sangat indah. _Thank you_."

Hermione tidak bohong. Rumah barunya berarsitektur Inggris Kuno; batu bata berwarna merah darah sebagai dinding, juga dilengkapi halaman yang cukup luas dengan rumput terpangkas rapi. Bagian interior di dalam rumah lebih indah dari apartemennya di Inggris. Amerika memang tidak main-main memperlakukan tamunya, eh?

Sedangkan Charlie, _well_ , pria itu sedari tadi diam di ruang tamu. Hermione bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus memulai percakapan atau ikut diam. Tapi setelah lima belas menit berlalu dan Charlie terlihat nyaman dengan situasi ini, jadi Hermione tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Saat itulah suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Charlie berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi Hermione pandangan meminta maaf. "Aku mengundang seseorang, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan menyuruhnya masuk."

"Oh, tentu, tentu."

Dia lalu menghilang dibalik pintu penghubung. Tidak lama terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap dan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Seorang wajah gadis muda, mungkin lebih muda dari Hermione, masuk berjalan sedikit di belakang Charlie.

"Hermione, ini anakku. Bella. Bella, Hermione."

Hermione mendekat lalu menjabat tangan gadis itu. Bella memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya, dengan rambut serta iris mata berwarna kecoklatan. Bedanya, rambut Hermione terlihat lebih liar sedangkan rambut gadis itu jatuh dengan anggun di belakang punggung hingga menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Ku pikir kau akan membutuhkan teman selama berada di sini," lanjut Charlie. "Kau tidak akan menemukan kebahagiaan kalau harus menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan orangtua sepertiku."

Hermione mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Tentu, Mr. Swan. Bella, _nice to meet you_."

 *****Mata Ara*****

Bella terlihat ramah, kendati kaku seperti ayahnya dan terlihat seperti tengah banyak beban pikiran. Hermione beberapa kali mencoba membuka percakapan tapi sama seperti ayahnya, Bella lebih menyukai kesunyian. Hermione akhirnya berhenti mencoba.

" _So,_ " ujar Bella, untuk pertama kalinya memulai percakapan setelah dua puluh menit Hermione bersamanya. "Apa yang membawamu ke Forks?"

"Liburan." Itu jawaban standar yang diberikan oleh Kementrian jika ada yang bertanya mengenai keberadaan para peneliti di pos mereka masing-masing.

"Di Forks?"

"Yep."

"Kenapa bukan di New York? Atau Miami, atau Hawai? Ma-maksudku… Forks bukan tempat wisata favorit kalau kau sedang berkunjung ke Amerika."

"Hanya ingin sedikit kesunyian. Di Inggris, di tempat tinggalku, terlalu banyak suara. Kurasa berdiam diri sejenak di kota kecil ide yang bagus."

"Tapi… kenapa Forks?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Aku memilih kota yang pertama kali kulihat dalam peta."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Lima menit kemudian mereka kembali terdiam. Hermione kini mulai mengeksplorasi bagian dapur. Berhubung ia hanya membawa Crookshank dari Inggris jadi ia tidak harus membuka-buka koper dan mengatur barang-barangnya. Tapi berada di dapur mendadak ia sadar betapa laparnya ia.

Menoleh ke arah Bella yang sedang memperhatikan bayangannya di balik sendok, Hermione bertanya, "kau tahu restoran yang berada di dekat sini?"

Bella mendongak. "Tentu. Tidak jauh dari kantor Charlie. Di ujung jalan setelah perempatan kedua, ambil kanan dan hanya beberapa meter dari situ. Itu restoran terbaik di sini. Mereka punya makanan Itali. Apa kau lapar?"

"Sangat." Hermione mendesah pelan. "Aku akan kesana setelah membersihkan diri. Kau mau ikut?"

Mendadak raut wajah gadis itu berubah, menjadi seperti... malu-malu? "Oh, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Hari ini aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Hermione mengangguk paham. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Restoran baru akan buka pukul 11."

Hermione mengerang mendengar pernyataan itu, yang disambut Bella dengan kekehan kecil. "Tapi kalau kau benar-benar sangat lapar, pergilah ke toko di samping kantor polisi. Mereka menjual cemilan-cemilan kecil."

" _Nah_. Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan."

Gadis brunet itu berdiri lalu tersenyum kikuk. " _Well_ , aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menjemputmu pukul 11 untuk makan siang. Aku akan mengajak kawan-kawanku juga."

" _Sure. I'd love to. Thank you, Bella._ "


End file.
